Battle for his heart
by QueenOfMusicLeea
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Merida and Punzie are part of the celebrity group called "4 seasons" and after day and months of convincing, they finally get to go the high school. Starting a new and secret life, can the girls find happiness or fear in they're school? What if they couldn't fullfill the rules given to them by their manager, especially the "No Boys" rule? Will they fail or survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I just got this idea from listening to some songs, mainly 1D. In here, They have they're powers and this is in modern time. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

I can't believe this is happening! I, Elsa Winters Arendelle, am finally going to High School! After days and months of convincing our manager, she finally let us go to HIGH SCHOOL! Okay, clam down elsa. I shouldn't get so over-excited like anna, who is bouncing in her chair the whole ride.

"Hey, don't get so excited, Anna. You know we have to keep going to programs and stuff."-Merida

"But we don't do this so anymore, merida. You know we drop off at school after sixth grade! Why aren't you happy!"-Anna

"Anna's right, merida! It's a whole new start for us! Finally, we can be like other girls in our age!"-Rapunzel

"Because they aren't part of the big time celebrity group like us, Anna. Besides we already know the lessons because of our father's private tutoring."-Elsa

Me and Friends are part of the big time celebrity group called "Four Seasons". We used to be just a band, but our manager made us sing, dance and act. It was hard at first, but then we learned to like it and got used to it. Merida was the gitarist of the band, Anna was in the piano, Rapunzel was in the drums and I was the lead vocalist. We made a name for ourselves in america and now the whole world. We even had to learn how to understand different languages but it was worth it.

"Elsa! Don't be like merida! Please!"-Anna

"Hey! What part of that has anything to do with me!"-Merida

"The part being like you're the bearer of bad news."-Rapunzel

"What part of that was bad news? I am just saying the truth."-Elsa

"OMG! We're here! We're HERE!"-Anna

The School we chose was DreamWorksDisney Academy, DWDA for short. As we park the car, our manager told us some rules and by some I meant alot of rules.

"No running, No screaming, No showing off, blah, blah, blah, blah, and the two most important rules: Don't tell ANYONE who you really are and NO BOYS!"-Manager

"Okay, okay can we go now?"-Anna

"Anna, you sound like you don't even care."-Rapunzel

"Yeah and be quite!"-Merida

"Guys!"-Elsa

"Okay, here are your cards and remember the two most important rules."

"Okay!~"-All of us

* * *

"What name did you get? Mine is Annabel Homes."-Anna

"Mary Biatrist."-Merida

"Rilley Fertsbrek."-Rapunzel

"Emily Homes."-Elsa

As we got to the plaza to get our locker and room keys, most of the students stop to look at us but then look away. I can't believe these new look really works, now nobody can know we are the "Four Seasons". But then my happy feelings went out when this guy bumped into me. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes. He was only wearing a pair of pants, a blue hoodie and black shoes. Wow, he looks cute.

"Oh sorry, are you okay? Wow . . ."-Boy

"I am fine. Is something worng?"-Elsa

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Frost."-Jack

"Jack? Like the winter spirit?"-Elsa

"Yeah, and you are?"-Jack

"Emily, Emily Homes."

"Homes? Like the famous detective?"-Jack

"Yeah."-Elsa

"Yo Jack!"- another boy

"Yeah, Flyn! Well got to go. See you later, Emily."-Jack

"Yeah."-Elsa

Then Jack left to be with his friends, he's cute.

"Yeah, you're right."-Rapunzel

"OMG! Did I just say that out loud?"-Elsa

"Yep and he's not just cute, he's hot!"-Anna

"Pft, come on let's just go."-Merida

"Okay, come on girls."-Elsa

* * *

**Okay this maybe the longest I have ever typed. Oh well, how was it? Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenOfMusicLeea out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone and here it is! The latest chapter of the battle of his heart! YAY! I forgot to type their looks so I'll have elsa to tell it to you. Okay then, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

After get our keys, we found out that we were sharing the same room. Feeling happy, we went to our dorm. It was a surprise to us when we found out that our room was very large and has a 2nd floor.

"I can't believe our manager really did asked for us to be together in the same room."-Anna

"Not to mention, we have a 2nd floor."- Rapunzel

"And that the room is furnished with our stuff."-Merida

"Well, I quess we can never be away for our celebrity life, huh?"-Elsa

"Yeah . . . Let's take these disguise off."-Anna

Anna has to wear a simple blonde wig with a red ribbon in the side and she has to wear brown contacts. Since Rapunzel has really long hair, she decided to dye it black and mess her bangs and also decided to wear brown contacts. Merida has to wear a wig, which is pink and very long, with a brown ribbon tied to it near her waist, she also has to wear purple contact. For me, I decided to dye my hair black, like my mom, and I don't have to wear any contacts. It's funny cause no one knows who I really am, even with this simple disguise. After taking off our disguise, Anna started complaining.

"Why is it that Elsa get's to wear such a simple disguise and we can't!"-Anna

"That's because everyone always wants to be like me, Anna. Have you seen those people in our concert? Most of them want to be me."-Elsa

"Well, I don't want to wear so much stuff!"-Anna

"Anna, quit your yelling! People might know we are here."-Merida

"Merida's right, Anna. So can you keep it down."-Rapunzel

"Okay, how about we start calling each other with our id names? So we can get used to it."-Elsa

"Yeah, you're right. El- I mean, Emily."-Anna

"Okay that's good, Annabel."-Elsa

"Okay, how about I cook dinner? What do you want, Mary?"-Rapunzel

"Just cook some food, Rilley. I'll fix the table."-Merida

"Okay, me and Annabel will place our bags in our room. Come along, Annable."-Elsa

Okay, so far so good. But what I didn't know is that our school year will be the most difficult thing my group has ever face.

* * *

**Sorry, I have to end it here. I was just going to focus on the disguise in this chapter. I am going to make it longer next time with a different focus. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which is in the day after tomorrow, and please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenofMusicLeea out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's Big Mistake

Hello there everyone! Okay it looks like this cause I am typing in my tablet and I just had a really wonderful idea! And sorry if I haven't update in like days? Sorry. Well here it it is! Chapter 3 of "Battle for his heart". Enjoy.

~ Chapter 3: Anna's big mistake~

Elsa's POV

"Pst, Elsa."-Unknow voice

'Ugh."-Elsa

"Pst elsa! ( shakes her arms) Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"-Unknow voice

"(Opens her eyes and sees anna) Anna go back to sleep."-Elsa

"I can't!"-Anna

"Then leave me alone."-Elsa

"ELSA!"-Anna ( screams at elsa's ear)

"What!"-Elsa ( Falls off her bed)

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"-Anna

"Oh you are so gonna get it!"-Elsa (Mist coming out of her hand)

"Oh no . . . Please elsa, I'm so- Ahhhhhhhhhh!"-Anna (Running for her life!)

"COME BACK HERE!"-Elsa ( Running after Anna)

~ Merida's POV~

Ugh! What's all that noise!? I walk out of my room and went into the living room, with Rapunzel in my trail. I was very tried and no one should mess with my sleep, even if it was Anna but not Elsa.

"Hey, there are some people here who would want to get some sleep but you just had to shout- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?"-Merida

I can't believe what I am seeing! The living room was frozen stiff, well half of it but still. In the middle of the half finish winter wonderland was none other than our beloved Snow Queen, Elsa Winters Arendelle. She looked suprised and then tired to clam herself down. I knew only one preson can unfreze this.

"ANNA! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!"-Merida

"Under here!"-Anna (Pops her head out from behind the couch)

"Get to work now."-Merida

"Fine, princess."-Anna (Lifts her hands)

~ Elsa's POV~

As Anna continue to lift her hands, the ice started to go down. So did the temperature. You see, all of us has powers. Mine is to control ice and snow, Anna's to control fire and lava, Rapunzel's healing power and Merida's is the power to control wisps (the souls of the dead and they will show you your destiny or fate). After some time, anna finally unfrezzed the room. Now it's time for the explanation.

"Anna! Your explanation! NOW!"-Elsa

"Wait what explanation?"-Rapunzel

"Why anna decided to wake me up by screaming in my ears!"-Elsa

"Sorry, Elsa! I just want us to hang out in school cafe before classes start."-Anna

"Mmmmm, okay."-Elsa

"Wait what?"-Anna

"Yeah, what?"-Rapunzel

"I said sure, we can go there."-Elsa

"Um hello? Is Elsa there? I would like to speak to her please."-Merida

"It is me. What's the problem?"-Elsa

"The Elsa we know would still be angry and would not be so calmed easily, especially with what Anna did."-Rapunzel

"So you don't want to go to the cafe?"-Elsa

"No we want to go!"-Anna, Merida, Rapunzel

"Then get dressed!"-Elsa (Goes to her own room)

"Aye, aye captian!"-Anna, Merida, Rapunzel

Okay have to end here and remember to make a review and follow and/ or favorite. Also I am using my tablet and this is all I can do for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the guys Part 1

**Hello there everyone! I am so sorry for the wait but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After getting dressed, we went out to eat at the school cafe. The cafe is called "Tiana's Palace" and is run by a student's family here. The place was filled with wonderful scents and fresh flowers in the sides of the tables.

"This place is so cool."-Anna (When we were sitting down)

"Yeah, it seems like the flowers are blooming much more in here."-Rapunzel

"This reminds me of the forest."-Merida

"Okay, I have to say this is cool. But it's a little too warm for my taste."-Elsa

"Oh El-mily!"-Anna

"Elmily?"-Merida

"Remember the rule!"-Rapunzel (Whispers at merida, while tossing her card at her)

"Oh, sorry."-Merida

"Are we here to chat or eat?"-Elsa

* * *

As I was about to eat my chocolate chip muffin, a very familiar voice called my name-er- card name.

"Yo emily."-Jack

"Oh hello, Jack."-Elsa (turns around)

"Hey, how are?"-Jack

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."-Elsa

"Hey jack! Care to introduce us?"-?

"Oh yeah, Emily and her friends. This is Flynn Riader-"-Jack

"Flynn Riader? Like the character from a story book?"-Rapunzel

"Yeah and who are you? Black Beauty?"-Flynn

"I'm Rilley, Rilley Fretsbrek."-Rapunzel

"And what a beautiful name that is."-Flynn

"Ahem!"-?

"Oh right, this is Hiccup and Krisstoff."-Jack ( Gesturing to the guys behind him)

"Hi, these are my friends, Mary and Rilley. And this is my sister, Annabel.

* * *

**Sorry but I have to end it here so please make a review and follow and/or favorite. And I'll see you in the next chapter. QueenofMusicLeea Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the guys Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, my computer isn't working but today it is. YAY! Well then, enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa' POV

"Hey Forst! Is it me or dose Emily look like Elsa Arendelle."-Flynn

"What?"-Elsa

"Yeah, she dose."-Jack( Pulls Elsa's dyed black hair)

"Ouch! Hey!"-Elsa (Pulls Jack's hair)

"Okay, ow."-Jack (Let's go)

"Guys, Elsa has platinum blonde hair, not jet black."-Krisstoff

"We are so sorry."-Hiccup

"No worries, many people do it to her all the time."-Merida

After that we talked about things in school, like where is the classrooms, etc. It was fun, until the guys question us where we came from.

"Um..."-Anna

"What? You don't know?"-Krisstoff

"Of course, we know."-Rapunzel

"Then where?"-Flynn

"From other countries."-Merida

"Then where?"-Hiccup

"Me and Annabel are from... "-Elsa

"Aha..."-Jack

"Canada."-Anna

"I'm from Paris."-Rapunzel

"Philippines."-Merida

"You are from Philippines?"-Hiccup

"Ummmm, yeah."-Merida

"Then why is your hair pink?"-Flynn

"Because I like it in the color pink."-Merida

"(giggles)"-Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel

Yeah right. We, the four seasons and Merida's family, know that the least favorite color for Merida is pink. She always says it's too girly and pink!

"Okay."-Hiccup

"Okay, since you are from Paris, Rilley. Can you tell us the sites? You too, Mary, Annabel and Emily."-Flynn

"Okay."-Us

Then we talked about our-not-really-home country. Rapunzel kept telling about the fantastic and romantic city of love, which is her new card home country. Merida goes on about her not-so-real experience in the recent typhoon in the Philippines. While me and Anna just told them about our not-so-real house by a lake in Canada.

"It sounds- Hold on for a sec."-Krisstoff

"Okay, was it painful when you have to go away from your home, Mary?"-Hiccup

"Yeah, my dad even lost his foot so it's hard for him to accept his new wooden foot."-Merida

"Oh."-Hiccup

"Hey guys! Sorry but we have to go, now."-Krisstoff

"Oh, bye!"-Guys (running off)

"Bye."-Us

* * *

**And it ends here! Please make a review, follow and/or favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Muse

**I am so sorry for the wait! I was gonna update yesterday, but something's not letting me. I am so sorry! Anywho, please take this chapter as a sign of my apology. QUE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After eating our breakfast, we decided to explore the school.

"I can't believe this school is as big as a CITY!"-Rapunzel (Looking at the school map)

"I know! They even use 1/3 for the clubs! I can't wait to shoot ma bow in here!"-Merida

"There's even a huge forest! Good place to use my powers."-Elsa

"Hey, look at this!"-Anna (Pushing a piece of paper in my face)

"School Idol Club?"-Elsa (Looks at the paper)

"Isn't that only in Japan?"-Merida

"Yeah, but I think this is the only school here that has one."-Rapunzel

"What's so great about that club anyway?"-Anna

"A lot that I don't think you would understand!"-?

We turn to the sudden voice and found 8 girls behind us. 4 of them looked angry, while the rest looked scaried. Who are these girls?

"Um, who are you?"-Merida

"The name's Astrid, these are Gothel, Toothia and Talia."-Astrid (Gesturing to the other angry looking girls)

"Okay, but why are you looking mad at us?"-Rapunzel

"Darling, you must be new here. We are 'The Muse', or the school idol club."-Gothel

""And why should we care?"-Anna

"Because we are the most popular and richest students here in DWDA."-Talia

"And so?"-Elsa

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you said that! We will make you'er life here so terrible that you will beg your parents to transfer you into another school! And also, stay away from our boyfriends!"-Toothia

Before we can even say anything, they went away. Yeah, right! Like they are much more popular and rich then we are!

"Sorry."-?

"And who are you?"-Merida

"I'm Clarita, but you can call me Clary. These are Cabilita, or Cabby, Jessica, or Jessie, and Amber, or Abby."-Clary

"Hello."-Cabby, Jessie and Abby

"Hi."-Us

"Are you part of that club?"-Rapunzel

"Yes and we are really sorry for their behavior."-Jessie

"Why are you apologizing?"-Merida

"Because they don't."-Cabby

"Okay, so who are these 'boyfreinds' of theirs?"-Elsa

"We can't say, they are calling us! Bye!"-Abby (Running away)

"Bye!"-Them (Following Abby)

* * *

**And Done! So who are the boyfriends? You should know them already, or maybe you need to wait for the next chapter. Anywho, sorry for the wait. Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. **


	7. Chapter 7: Anna's Twin

**Hello there everyone! I notice that people, like DragonIceFury, asked who is Talia in the last chapter.**

**Talia is a rich girl, who's family buissness is huge and helping the 4 seasons in the dresses they use. Talia loves the 4 seasons as much as the other members of the Muse, that they sometimes dress up like them. Talia loves to be like Anna, who will be her rival in love, which is so clear. Talia is also a spoiled brat like toothia, gothel and astrid. They rarely not get what they wanted.**

**Also many of you guys might also want to know about "The Muse".**

**The lead singers (Toothia,Talia, Gothel and Astrid) are friends since they were kids, like the 4 seasons. And it's the same with the back up singers (Clary, Cabby, Jessie and Abby). The club is called '****"The Muse"** because they are 8 singers and they can also be called as the 8 singing godesses, even if the back up singer are suppose to sing with them but since they'er voices are much more better than the lead, they were made as back up.

**Okay that is all the info I will give to you, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~Lunch Time~ Elsa's POV

I was walking towards my dorm, when I noticed a huge crowd of girls at the front door. I can't believe this! How am I gonna get to my room now! After a lot of thinking, I decided to squeeze my way in. However when I was half way there, the crowd went running towards the forest, which was right next to the dorm.

"How strange."-Elsa

But I shook it off my mind and went to my room. I was about to open the door, when I heard a loud scream from inside. It sounded like Anna! Wasting no time, I quickly open the door.

"Anna!"-Elsa (Looking around the room)

"Elsa! Look who decided to take a visit!"-Anna

Imagine Elsa's surprised face when she came face to face with her sister's twin brother. He had flaming red hair and baby blue eyes (**A/N: I changed his eye color**). He had a well built body and is always wearing a white coat.

"Hans? What are you doing here?"-Elsa

"Forgive me, your highness. But father wanted me to look after you."-Hans (Bowing down to Elsa)

"Stop with the act and you don't have to worry about me. Maybe you should worry about Anna instead."-Elsa

"What! Why?"-Anna

"Remember Robert? The guy who you met and became your boyfriend in one day?-Hans

"What! Blame it to the song we were working on!"-Anna

"Anna, you were 12."-Elsa

"Okay, I will be in my room if anyone needs me!"-Anna (Storming to her room)

"Okay Hans. If you are going to stay here, atleast have a disguise."-Elsa

* * *

**Okay, I know Hans is not Anna's twin but I have my reasons! Also I need help on Hans' disguise. Anything is fine, unless you want him to be a girl. Well thanks for reading, please make a review and follow and/or favorite.**

** QueenofMusicLeea OUT! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hans' friends

Hello** everyone! I was surprised to see only a few, DragonIceFury and Shimmer Shine, are the only ones who suggested a look for Hans. But I already thought of one, but thanks for the suggestion! Okay! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After hours of fixing Hans for his disguise, I am really impressed with the results. Since he's Anna's twin, we dyed his hair blonde and gave him brown contacts. We gave him some a black shirt and dark blue pants. We replace his favorite jacket with a black hoodie. And also took his shiny white shoes and replace it with black rubber shoes. At first, he didn't know who he was but then he got used to his new disguise.

"Okay, your name is now Hansel Homes."-Elsa (Giving Hans his new ID)

"Why Homes?"-Hans

"Because you are our brother and our ID names end with Homes."-Elsa

"Okay, I am going to register to the school."-Hans (Going to the front door)

"Remember the rules!"-Elsa

"I will!"-Hans (Going outside to the office)

* * *

Hans' POV

After I register to the school, I decided to go to my new dorm room.

"Room 134."-Hans(Looking at the doors)

"Hello."-?

I turn to see a boy with brown hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Hi, um can you tell me where room 134 is?"-Hans

"So you'er our new roommate! I'm Hiccup, this is Krisstoff."-Hiccup

"Hi, I'm Hans-el."-Hans

"Our room is this way, Hansel."-Krisstoff

They led me to the elevator and pressed the top button.

"We live in the top floor, and it's all ours."-Hiccup

"Why is that?"-Hans

"Because we are part of the top class. I am top nerd, and I am not proud of it, Krisstoff is top engeniree, Jack, our roommate, is leader of the hockey team, Flynn is the leader of the basket ball team."-Hiccup

"I don't know what top I am, but I'll try."-Hans

Then the elevator opened and Hans was greeted by two other boys playing pool. One of them ad brown hair and the other had snow white hair. Just like Elsa.

"Yo Hic! Who's the new guy!"-White haired boy

"This is Hansel, he's our new roommate."-Hiccup

"Hi there, I'm Flynn Rider."-Flynn

"And I'm Jack, Jack Frost."-Jack

"I'm Hansel, Hansel Homes."-Hans

"Wait! You are Emily and Annabel's brother?"-Krisstoff

"Yes, but I am Annabel's twin."-Hans

"They never told us about Annabel having a twin."-Hiccup

"Maybe it's because father left with me when we were just kids."-Hans

It was true, when Hans was taken by their father when they were just kids. It was because Hans was going to learn to take over the family buisness, which is a internation skating buisness. They never seen each other in like 5 years, they only talked over the phone in rare occasions. But now, they can fill in each other since they are together in DWDA.

"Really, that's so sad."-Jack

"Yeah but now we can be together, that is until the end of the school years."-Hans

"We will help you. man."-Flynn

"You will?"-Hans

"Sure, we can do it."-Jack

"Thanks guys."-Hans

* * *

**And I'll end it there! So what do ya think? Make some suggestions in your reviews and tell me what you like to happen, maybe I'll make it come true. Anywho, Thanks for reading! Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. See you in the next chapter. Queen of Music Leea OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Muse and Kings

**Okay, I was sad to see only one review in the last chapter, but it's okay. Here's Chapter 9 of Battle for his heart.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's the first day of school! After waking up in 7 in the morning, I ran fast to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I applied black hair dye to my hair and place my brown contacts in my eyes. It took a while but I manged. I went out and got to my walk in closet, I chose a plain white blouse with snowflake design, baby blue skinny jeans and blue flats with ribbon design. I took my school bag and went out to make some breakfast. Before that, I knocked at Anna's door.

"Anna."-Elsa

"Huh, what!"-Anna

"Anna, did I wake you up?"-Elsa

"No, no, no. I've been awake for hours. (Snores) Who is it!"-Anna

"It's still me, you have to get ready."-Elsa

"Of course, ready for what?"-Anna

"The first day of school."-Elsa (Moving side)

"First day of school . . . It's the first day of school!"-Anna

Soon, I can hear stuff rampaging inside Anna's bedroom before the door burst opened to reveal Anna. She had her wig and contacts on, she also decided to wear, what it looks like, a red and black japannese school uniform that held her body tight.

"Oh my goodness! Elsa, you look so much like mom!"-Anna

"I know, but remember the rules and call me Emily."-Elsa

"Okay Emily."-Anna

We walked towards the kitchen and found Rapunzel cooking breakfast. Her long hair had it's dye and it was in a braid. She decided with a simple white and black sundress and some really cute black flats. We also saw Merida looking through our classes and it's rooms. Merida's wig and contacts are in place and she is wearing a cute yellow shirt, a plain skirt and white flats.

"Hi Emily and Annabel."-Rapunzel

"Hi Rilley, Mary."-Elsa

"What's for breakfast?"-Anna

"Eggs and beacon."-Rapunzel

"Um, Rilley."-Merida

"What?"-Rapunzel

"Green eyes."-Merida

"Oh no! Thanks Mary, Emily cook now!"-Rapunzel (Rushing to her room)

"Okay! Wait, it's already cooked!"-Elsa

"Sorry!"-Rapunzel (Still in her room)

* * *

**Time skip- First period! Elsa's POV**

I can't believe music is our first class! Not a good idea. We sat on the back row and studied the room, okay that was just me. I saw many other people in the room and didn't saw anyone familiar, well the girls are but not the others.

"Emily, I would like you to meet Belle and Alice."-Anna (Gesturing to the two girls beside her)

"Hi, I'm Emily Homes."-Elsa

"Hi."-Alice

"Hey Emily. Why do you look like Elsa Arendelle?"-Belle

"I know I look like her, please don't pull my hair!"-Elsa

"How did you know we were gonna do that?"-Alice

"Many people done that before."-Anna

"Oh."-Alice and Belle

"OMG! It's The Muse and Kings!"-?

"Kings?"-Merida

"The top male students in school and they have a new member!"-?

"Must be playboys- WHAT!"-Rapunzel

All of us turn to the door, only to be shocked. There standing was Flynn with Gothel, Hiccup with Astrid, Krisstoff with Talia and Jack with Toothia.

* * *

**Please don't kill me if you are mad with me. I am sorry! Well please make a review and follow and or/ favorite. Thanks for reading! Queen of Music Leea OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reactions

**I am so sorry for not making a update yesterday or the day before that, or the day before that day, rain finally came to my place you see. But it also had blackouts and the internet was lost. Also I decided to place thoughts and they look like** _**this**_**, without the bold**** .So please forgive me and here's the Chapter 10 of battle for his heart. ENJOY!**

* * *

Thrid POV (These are thoughts, Thanks DragonIceFury)

_"WHAT?"-Elsa_  
_"Wha-? Is that...?"-Anna_  
_"..."-Merida_  
_"F-Flynn? Is with HER?!"-Rapunzel_

* * *

Elsa's POV

I can't believe Jack would be with HER! I just can't believe this is happening! I feel like I am being stab in the chest with millions of knifes! I can't believe this! WAIT! Why am I getting so worked up because of just one BOY! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't love Jack! I just met him in a week. I look over at the girls and I can't believe what I am seeing. Rapunzel was comforting the crying Anna, while silently crying, but I was shocked by Merida. She was standing there, shocked, and unable to move. I can't believe this.

"Annabel?"-Elsa (Moving closer to Anna)

"Emily, I can't stop crying."-Anna (Hugging Elsa)

"Annabel, now don't be like that."-Elsa (Hugging her back)

"Emily, what's wrong?"-?

I turn around to see Hans, he was looked really worried and shocked.

* * *

Hans' POV

The guys and I were on our way to our first class, Music. On our way, we were stopped by 5 girls (The lead Muse singers and one girl).

"Oh hey girls! Hansel, this is the Muse. This is Astrid, these are Gothel, Toothia and Talia."-Jack (Gesturing to the 4 girls)

"And who are you?"-Hans

"I'm Rebecca, Talia's cousin."-Rebecca

"Hello Rebecca."-Hans

And so, we went to the classroom together. But when we were at the door . . .

"Guys, I feel nervous."-Toothia

"Me too."-The other girls

"So how do we conceal that?"-Hiccup

"Well, can we had your hand?"-Astrid

"What? Why?"-Krisstoff

"So we will feel safe, please guys."-Talia

"Fine, just for today."-Flynn

"Thanks a bunch!"- Gothel

And so the girls held hands with us and I held Rebecca's hand, because she was nervous too. When we were half way there, a girl was heard shouting inside.

"OMG! It's The Muse and Kings!"-?

Then suddenly a crowd formed in front of us and I heard another girl shouting.

"The top male students in school and they have a new member!"-?

After that, I can't hear anything because of the crowd asking us questions. What the hell does this mean? Kings? Top male students? A new member? Wait! The guys are top at something and I am their new roommate, does that mean we are the Kings? While I was still trap in my thoughts, I heard a girl's very loud voice. Wait the only person that can do that is . . . Rapunzel! I scan the room, only to find four familiar girls. Oh no. I can see Anna and Rapunzel crying, also a comforting Elsa and a still shocked Merida. I can't believe this. I walk up to them, ignoring the crowd and Rebecca.

"Emily, hat's wrong?"-Hans

Elsa turn around and ran to hug me.

* * *

**Okay, that is all for today. Thanks DragonIceFury for the thoughts. ****Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenOfMusicLeea out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Music Class

**Sorry, I have been busy in the last few days. Hope I can make it up to you guys with this new chapter! Roll CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After a few mins, we were ready for the Music Class. However, I am still worried about Anna and Rapunzel. They made a huge scene and it took two chocolate bars to calm down Anna and I have to bake a pie for Rapunzel. Merida just stood still and didn't move an inch, that was until I told her I will take her bow if she didn't move.

"Good morning Class!"- a very kind black haired woman.

"Good morning!"-Class

"I am Ms. Valery Monte and I will be your Music Teacher for the rest of the year."-Ms. Monte

"Now then, who would like to sing first!"-Ms. Monte

Then everyone started to shout their names, but I didn't. I just didn't feel like singing today. Ms. Monte look around and then smiled.

"You, the platinum blonde haired girl at the back row!"-Ms. Monte

"Me?"-Elsa

"Yes, you."-Ms. Monte

"I'll do it!"-Toothia

"No, I picked her."-Ms. Monte

"Fine."-Elsa (Going to the front of the class)

"Now sing."-Ms. Monte

I thought for a moment and decided to just close my eyes and let myself go.

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Because I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"-Elsa

After that I heard nothing. Now I feel bad for doing this. I opened my eyes and saw all of them in a state of shock, well the girls and Hans aren't. They smiled at me, now I feel glad. Then cheers were heard around the room and everyone was clapping, expect for the Muse.

"Emily! You sound so amazing! Almost like Elsa Arendelle!"-Alice

"Alice, you are so right!"-Belle

"Thanks guys."-Elsa

* * *

**I have to end it here, guys. I forgot to tell you guys, I am just introducing the characters in the past chapters. The real story will start in the next chapter. I am very sorry, if you thought that this is already the real story. Also I have the answers for the reviews!**

**To Evo: You are right about everything! I can't believe you found it out so soon, well many people must have learned that from the last chapter. I actually had a great idea because of your review. Thanks for the review!**

**To christluver66: Thanks and I think you are way behind because you made your review in Chapter 3, but thanks for the review anyway!**

**To DragonIceFury: Your welcome too. Thanks for the suggestion in the last chapter and for the review!  
**

**To Liloxox: Thanks, I am really glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**To Shimmer Shine: I also feel sad for Elsa and I will write more. Thanks for the review!**

**To Livia Toric: I know, Thanks for the review!  
**

**To SaphireDragon15: My gosh! I was laughing when I read your review. I never thought anyone would know about that anime. It's a shame it's finished, it was a great story. And if I can recall, I never mentioned that I watched that or that I knew that. You must know that because of the poster that Anna gave to Elsa, well more like Anna pushing it to Elsa's face. And it's okay, I think many people did that. Thanks for the review!**


	12. NOTE! Sorry guys!

**I am so sorry if you guys thought that this is a new chapter! It's just that I wouldn't make any new updates in weekdays anymore! It's the last day of summer here where I live and school starts tomorrow. So guys please bear with me, it's so painful to me! Thanks for all your support to "Battle for His Heart" and I will continue the main story on weekends. Thanks again guys and I am so sorry.**

**~ Queen of Music Leea**


	13. Chapter 12: Job Forgotten

**I am so sorry, guys! But you know what school is and what it does to you, right? Anywho, for your forgiveness I give you this chapter. And replies to your reviews, later. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's been a week since I sang at Music Class, I just can't believe how much my voice changed. It isn't like my voice when I was in celebrity life. _Someone is calling, someone is call-__  
_

"Hello?"-Elsa

"Elsa, where are you?"-Manager

"I'm at school, why?"-Elsa

"Who's that, Emily?"-Anna

"It's our manager."-Elsa

"What! Why did she called?"-Rapunzel

"I don't know! That's why I'm talking to her!"-Elsa

"Elsa, you don't have to shout!"-Rapunzel

"GIRLS!"-Manager

We all look at my phone, to see that I accidentaly turn it into speaker.

"Okay, what date is today?"-Manager

"Um, satruday, September 6-"-Anna

"OMG! The concert at Nikon at Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, New York!"-Merida

"That's a five hour trip from here!"-Rapunzel

"And the concert starts in an hour!"-Elsa

"What are we gonna do!"-Anna

"Girls! I can get a helicopter to get you there, any place where it can land with no one seeing it?"-Manager

"The forest by our dorm."-Merida

"I can make symbol by using my powers!"-Elsa

"While you do that, I can fix our dresses, shoes and make up."-Anna

"I can make our food."-Rapunzel

"And I can keep people from going to the forest."-Merida

"Okay, Ladies. LET'S MOVE OUT!"-Manager

Soon all of us spring into action. Rapunzel went to the kitchen and started working, Anna went to our rooms and look through our stuff, while Merida and I went to the forest. Soon, we went to a nice clearing.

"Okay, I'll be at the dorm and scare anyone coming near."-Merida

"Good Idea."-Elsa

As soon as Merida was out of sight, I took off my gloves and started to make a huge snowflake. After that, I turn the wind cold and made it carry brown leaves on the ground. Then I use it to carry flowers and yellow-ish leaves. As soon as I was done, I took many stepbacks and look at the master piece. It was the four seasons symbol, a huge snowflake, brown leaf, colorful flower and a make-shift sun. Soon, I saw Anna and Rapunzel coming to the clearing with suprised faces.

"Elsa! This is amazing!"-Anna

"How did you do that?"-Rapunzel

"That is for me to know and you to find out."-Elsa

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter and saw it landed at the symbol. Soon, a black haired lady came out of the helicopter and told us to go in, which we obeyed. As soon as Merida came inside, the helicopter flew up.

"That is a beautiful master piece, Elsa."-Black haired lady

"Thanks."-Elsa

That lady is Leea Montenegro, our manager. She has black silky hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is a kind, sweet, strict and reasonable lady. I turn back to the smybol and thought of the Four Seasons. Suprisingly, the symbol started to vanished. The flowers and leaves were being taken away by the wind and the snowflake melted and vanished into thin air! What happened? I turn to my friends and they didn't see it. I turn back and it was gone. What in the world happened?

* * *

**And CUT! PRINT!**

**Sorry but I have to end it here and now the replies!**

**To Evo, I forgot to type what song it was. It was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Also thanks for liking this story. Thanks for your review!**

**To L.M.H Shimmer Shine, Thanks for loving this story and don't worry they'll know in a few more chapters. Thanks for your review!**

**To dindadango, Thanks for loving my story. WAIT! It's not over! Why didn't I know that!? Oh well, thanks for your review and telling me that.**

**To glee131313, yeah I know, even I am happy. Thanks for your review!**

**To SaphireDragon15, she has her disguise, don't worry. And this is the update you want. Thanks for your review!**

**To DragonIceFury, Thanks agian and I will keep it burning. Also thanks for understanding and for your review!  
**

**To ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Thanks and you don't have to wait anymore cause here it is! Thanks for your review!**

**To CowsAreAwesome10, here is the update. Thanks for your review!**

**To Shimmer Shine, I don't know and I don't think I will. Here it is! Thanks for your review!**

**To HardcoreKpopFan, you know I already told you in a PM. But please don't tell anyone. Thanks for your review!**

**To Lilo xox, thanks and I don't know but you still like the chapters even if it is short. Thanks for your review and for calling me awesome!**

**That is all, please make a review and follow and/or favorite. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**QueenofMusicLeea out. Bye!**


End file.
